Sparkles
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: La primera vez que la ve, Jenny Sparks es una mujer vestida de blanco a la que nombran su líder. Le parece irresponsable e irrespetuosa, y por encima de todo, no hay encuentra nada que le diga que ella sea digna de liderar.


The Authority no me pertenece. Derechos a Ellis y Hitch. Y DC.

Basado en el universo Wildstorm. Durante Stormwatch y The Authority, volumen 1.

El título no tiene nada que ver, soy mala para esto. Pero el fic va sobre Jenny, y Jenny es destellos. Leve Jenny/Swift.

 **Sparkles**

La primera vez que la ve, Jenny Sparks es una mujer vestida de blanco a la que nombran su líder. Shen la mira desde su posición, tratando de saber algo de ella por la forma en que frunce el ceño y enciende un cigarrillo. Cuando Sparks grita y reclama "no quería liderar nada", Shen no puede evitar la mueca de desdén que forma sus labios. Le parece irresponsable e irrespetuosa, y por encima de todo, no hay encuentra nada que le diga que ella sea digna de liderar.

La segunda vez, Jenny viste de blanco, falda por debajo de la rodilla, otro cigarrillo. En un hotel de Frisco, charlan mientras esperan a Jack. Swift descubre que no puede estar sin maldecir y que tiene un humor ácido y detrás del cinismo, parece malhumorada. No les da más órdenes que "sepárense y trabajen" y Shen al menos disfruta la libertad. No creyó, en ese momento, que en algún momento serían amigas.

Es enero del 2000, Jenny está muerta y Shen recuerda el primer momento en que río con ella, en el hotel de San Francisco en su primera misión. El episodio del baño, como le llamó cuando se lo contó a sus compañeros de Stormwatch. Ni siquiera era una gran anéctoda, pero no todos los días una inglesa malhumorada entra mientras estás desnuda en el baño y te sugiere atizar a policías con alas en proceso de desintegración. Shen recuerda el incidente, la risa que no pudo contener, a Jenny y su "cállate, perra" mientras se mordía los labios para evitar reírse y salía del baño para regresar con algo de ropa. Escaparon por la ventana y cuando Shen se elevó en el aire, observó a Jenny de pie delante de una farola, la vio estirar el brazo y convertirse en chisporroteantes líneas azules. Shen estaba acostumbrada a las maravillas y apenas se sorprendió. Más que otra cosa, le pareció un espectáculo hermoso. Líneas de energía, electricidad concentrada, poder. Jenny era el poder y nunca, hasta que la vio caer en el piso del Transporte pensó que fuera menos que eterna.

...

Hay un momento de incertidumbre después de su muerte. Stormwatch tuvo una despedida con honores, salvas y discursos. Jenny tiene una tumba en un cementerio inglés en el que sólo están ellos. Nadia habla. Sin los uniformes, Apollo y Midnighter se apoyan el uno en el otro de forma sutil, sólo los hombros rozándose y Swift los envidia. Ella tiene algo parecido a un agujero en el pecho y se pregunta si será lo mismo para todos ellos, si Angie y Jack y Jeroen lo sufren como ella o si le ha tocado más sufrimiento por haber compartido su cama unas cuantas ocasiones.

...

No se amaban. Ninguna de las dos se engañaba pensando que era así. La primera vez, estaban un poco borrachas, después de una salida grupal y de intentar escapar de las anéctodas de Hellstrike sobre sus mejoras sexuales. Podían vivir sin eso y sin la ridícula tensión que existía entre él y Farenheit y que sólo ambos parecían no notar. Jack no los acompañaba y Jenny no había conseguido ligar, distraída como estaba en una conversación sobre tipos de vodkas con Nikolas. Salieron a la calle abrazadas, echando risas al viento, decididas a vivir mientras podían y ser felices con lo que tenían.

-Es la única manera de sobrevivir -dijo Jenny, de pie en medio de una calle desierta, iluminada por la luna y la farola. Una botella de whisky en una mano, un cigarrillo entre los labios, vestida de blanco. Mientras pasen los años y The Authority cambie y se involucre más y más en cambiar el mundo, cuando sean gobernantes y dioses, cuando maten un inocente para salvar al resto, Swift la recordará así, la sonrisa que no era triste pero tampoco feliz. La sonrisa de alguien que ha visto demasiado-. En este mundo, o disfrutas lo que tienes o nunca disfrutas nada.

Se preguntará, muchas veces, si no le fallaron.

-Jackson dice que tienes noventa y seis años.

Aquello la hizo reír. Si esa noche terminaron juntas en un viejo cuarto de un motel fue por esa risa eléctrica de Jenny, que llevó a Shen a besarla sin preguntarse ni cuestionarse nada. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, con una mujer y era diferente. Labios mucho más suaves, un cuerpo más pequeño y delicado que el suyo. Diferente, pero no extraño. Convivía a diario con lo extraño. Besar a Jenny, observarla mientras se desabotanaba la camisa y se reía al no poder quitarse las zapatillas al primer intento no era tan extraño. Era lo que tenía. Se desnudaron entre risas, susurrando los últimos chismes, entre "dicen que Nikolas tienen un fetiche con los uniformes", "dicen que Flint y Farenheit tienen un rollo", "dicen que Bendix es un puto cabrón calvo".

-¡Eso sólo lo dices tú!

-No te creas, todos los que trabajan con él lo piensan. Sólo yo tengo huevos para decirlo.

Estuvieron despiertas toda la noche. Shen la escuchó gemir, maldecir en su argot británico, tensarse entre las sábanas. Fue fácil quedarse despierta toda la noche, compartiendo besos y anéctodas por horas hasta que Jenny se trepó encima de su cuerpo y le dio el mejor beso de su vida. No era una sobrevaloración. No hay personas en el mundo que sean eléctricas y que al besarte, manden pequeñas descargas a tu cuerpo, lo suficiente para hacerte vibrar y que sigan besando así, entre los pechos y las piernas. No hay más Jenny Sparks en el mundo.

...

Ninguno de ellos preguntó que harían después. Compartieron una botella de whisky en su honor que empezó en labios de Jack y terminó en las manos de Jeroen y un chorro sobre la tumba. No preguntaron cuando Jack abrió la puerta y cuando la alarma de Angie sonó, Swift esperó escuchar la voz de Jenny en su mente ladrando órdenes, pero obtuvo la voz de Jack. Nadie hizo preguntas. Se encargaron del problema, un carguero de pétroleo hundido y al mismo tiempo una célula terrorista que intentaba mandar un mensaje usando a New York como cobaya. Un día típico.

Cuando regresaron al Transporte, esa noche, Jack los retuvo, miró a cada uno y habló después de tibutear.

-Si van a irse, díganlo. No quiero quejas después.

-Ninguno se raja, Hawksmoor.

Midnighter contestó, claro. El resto, sólo asintieron. Ninguno se iba e incluso si lo intentaban, Shen creía que escucharían a Jenny toda su vida, reprochándoles su jodida cobardía. Es extraño, acostumbrarse a su falta, pero lo hace. Desde de The Authority, de todas formas, Jenny era más su líder que la amante ocasional. Más cabreada que nunca y con el peso del mundo a las espaldas.

...

-Bonito.

Shen bajó del Transporte, alas abiertas y brazos abiertos, y una expresión de completa felicidad. Esperaba algo más que un "bonito", si tenía que ser sincera. Estaban ante la primera nave interdimensional, una estructura del tamaño de una ciudad, que Angie creía inteligente y que parecía sólo obedecerles a ellos. "Bonito" era una infravaloración.

-¿Bonito? ¡Es espectacular, Jenny! ¿Dónde quedó tu capacidad de asombro?

-Con mi última caja de cigarrillos. ¿Funciona?

-Puerta- susurró Shen. Contempló, maravillada de nuevo, el espacio amarillo brillante que se abrió en el cielo y bajó en picada, tomando a Jenny de los hombros. Elevó la velocidad y cruzaron la puerta hasta el centro del Transporte. Como esperaba, Jenny se soltó de ella apenas pudo, revolviéndose como una gata bajo el agua.

-¡Jodida cabrona! ¡Podías haber avisado!

-Reconócelo, fue divertido.

-Me estoy riendo por dentro.

Permanecieron en silencio durante minutos, Shen adivinando por la expresión de Jenny que más bromas no serían admitidas. La observó mientras recorría el lugar, probando los controles de voz que Angie logró configurar.

-Necesito que esto funcione, Shen. Esta nave. Esto.

El grupo, claro. Apollo y Midnighter todavía no respondían y aún no hablaban con el nuevo Doctor. Ella quería saber porqué era tan importante, el grupo, y porqué Jenny estaba tan obsesionada por conseguir un sí de todos ellos. Como si llevara a cuestas algo que no era capaz de cargar sola. Parecía atormentada. Noventa y siete años sobre el cuerpo de una joven de veinte, una mirada anciana y dolorida. Parecía, por encima de todo, molesta.

-Queda poco tiempo.

En ese momento, pensó que se refería al grupo, pensó que quería tener a The Authority lista antes que algún villano nuevo apareciera. Con Jenny muerta, lo comprende. Para esto era no quedaba mucho tiempo. Para que su vida tuviera sentido. Tal vez Jenny sabía, aún sin saberlo específicamente, que debía tener los recursos necesarios para ayudar al mundo a pasar del siglo. Como si hubiera un futuro predeterminado. El Transporte, una persona capaz de activarlo, una persona capaz de pilotearlo. Y el Dios al que tenía que matar, al que no hubiera logrado vencer sin ellos. Como si fuera el destino. Pero no quiere creerlo. Los destinos son malas ideas y han visto el destino que les espera, se han visto siendo dictadores y genocidas. Si el destino existe, ellos terminarán siendo aquello contra lo que luchan y nunca se darán cuenta que perdieron el camino.

Pero no puede ser, se dice mientras vuela en la noche, lejos del Transporte, sólo para sentir el aire en su piel. A lo lejos, abajo, la ciudad es iluminada por débiles luces azules, focos y faros y anuncios, como pequeñas estrellas eléctricas. Le recuerdan a Jenny. Cree verla, líneas que forman un rostro delicado, un ceño constantemente fruncido. _Aún no_ , dice la voz en su cabeza que siempre hablará con la voz de Sparks. _Aún somos los buenos._ Shen le cree. Es su líder, siempre ha sido fácil creerle.


End file.
